Daughters
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. MinatoKushina, FugakuMikoto, little!Team7. Sakura is a sadist in the making, Minato expands his vocabulary, Mikoto really wants a daughter and nobody loves Sasuke. Sort of.


**title:** Daughters**  
author:** ohwhatsherface!**  
for: **Anne/Mama Bear/Muffin/etc**  
pairing(s):** THE FANTASTIC FOUR! (Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto)**  
prompt:** little team seven**  
warning: **AU and… a play on family ties, I guess? **  
disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto**  
notes:** now I have _Daughters_ stuck in my head…

…

…**  
**

"WHAT THE—_OW_!"

"No screaming, Sasucakes, or I'm not gonna give you a lollipop!"

"Ha! Sasuke screams like a _girl_!"

"STOP IT, YOU ALIEN!"

"Would you just—UGH—_stay still_, Sasucakes!"

There was a loud crash but neither Minato nor Fugaku (the men _in charge_) paid the children much heed as they were a bit too entranced with the football game on television. It was play time and thus Band-Aids and knee-kissing were inevitable things – for Sasuke and Naruto, that is. Personally, Minato thought that underneath her bubblegum hair, sweet smiles and patient words, his niece was a sadist in the making.

"What are they doing?" Minato asked, cocking his head ever so slightly as he watched the three children playing on the living room floor.

Fugaku spared them a glance and took in the white-dress shirt of Kushina's that Sakura was wearing as her makeshift lab coat. Her small fingers were wrapped around Sasuke's left arm and from what he could see it was starting to grow red.

"What are you guys playing?" Minato inquired, fearing for the boys' lives.

Sakura flashed him a small smile with barely noticeable touches of anger. "Uncle, I am a _girl_."

Minato shivered. "Um. Right. Well, what are you _children_ playing?"

"_Duh_, dad, we're playing doctor," Naruto answered, waving the toy thermometer around before trying to stuff it in his father's mouth. "Sasuke's the patient. He broke his arm."

The five-year-old Uchiha whimpered. "No – but it's _going _to break if Sakura doesn't let go!"

"But I'm putting your arm back in place, Sasucakes!" Sakura reasoned, pouting ever so slightly. "Look, Uncle, I'm an _orthopaedist_!"

"Right." Minato blinked, searching the data banks in his mind for a definition of such a profession only to come out blank. "…What the heck is that?"

Before Sakura could venture into an explanation to her _all-knowing_ uncle, the lock on the front door clicked open and Mikoto and Kushina walked in.

Upon seeing his mother, Sasuke immediately bolted from the coffee table that was their pseudo hospital bed. He went behind her legs to hide, watching Sakura's every move wearily. Sasuke had always known that girls were aliens and that they were evil but Sakura was just something else! And even worse – Sasuke cringed – she called him _Sasucakes_.

"Hey, kids!" Kushina greeted. "We picked you up some lunch, on the way home." She raised her hand and waved the three kids' meals.

"Oi!" Minato frowned at her. "What about me?"

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Go wash your hands," she ordered them, ignoring her husband.

It took a moment as Naruto was too busy testing out all the toy equipment on his father – effectively poking him in the eye, choking him and possibly stabbing an ear drum – and Sasuke was too afraid to be around Sakura without any parental supervision.

Usually, the play dates only consisted of Naruto and Sasuke but with her sister on a trip, Kushina had taken her young niece in.

Sakura, however, was a bit more _advanced_ than children her own age and had an imagination much too large for others to handle. She had a tendency to get in trouble, but seemed perfectly capable of charming her way out of any sort of punishment.

"Ew! Naruto farted!"

"Ugh, nasty…"

"Ha! This is all _man_, you guys!"

Kushina rolled her eyes at the banter coming from the bathroom while Minato looked proud about Naruto's declaration. They soon came downstairs and sat down at the table to eat their lunches while bickering over the source of cooties.

"She is just _too_ cute," Mikoto commented, referring to Sakura. Somehow, the little girl heard her, turning to Mikoto with a startled stare. "Where did you get that dress, sweetheart?" Mikoto asked kindly, genuinely curious because Sakura just looked lovely in her red dress.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, Mikoto-san. I'm sorry. My mommy dresses me up."

Naruto snorted and threw a French fry at her. "You're a loser!"

"Language!" Kushina hissed. She glared at a wide-eyed Minato who denied being the one to teach their son such a word.

"Your mom dresses you, too," Sasuke muttered offhandedly as he bit into his cheeseburger, "…idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Mikoto smiled fondly as the children began another verbal spar, holding back giggles whenever Sakura said anything particularly witty to the boys, leaving them without a comeback. She had to give the boys a break though for even trying. _Really_, she thought with a smirk, _they should know that with a girl, they _never_ win_.

She then tugged at Fugaku's arm and pointed at Sakura. "Fugaku, I want another one."

"Hm?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Another what?"

"Child," she clarified. Mikoto grinned, almost suggestively. "A _girl_."

Fugaku thought over her confession for a moment, unsure of how to answer her request. Sasuke was already five, and Itachi, ten, so it wouldn't be _too_ difficult bringing another child in. And he was sure Mikoto would spoil the little girl silly, if she were to be born.

_Hm… And then there's always the baby-_making_ part…_

"Fine," he replied eventually. Something fluttered in his heart when he saw her face lit up.

Mikoto she clapped giddily. She grabbed Fugaku's arm and began dragging him to the door. "Kushina, could you watch Sasuke tonight, please?" she asked.

The redhead nodded. "Sure thing."

As he watched his parents leave him – _without even saying 'goodbye', thank you_ – Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. The poor boy couldn't decide what he was more afraid of: staying the night with Naruto and (evil, cootie-infected, _evil_) _Sakura_ or a little _sister_.

Sasuke could only shudder as he awaited his doom.

…

_fin_

…

…

**notes:  
**- lawl. Sasuke's parents don't love him. Kidding!  
- yay, I totally used my 'oh-mom-I-have-a-headache' day _productively_!  
- ANNE, I'M FINALLY DONE NOW.


End file.
